


Everything is Changing

by ellisinprogress1



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fem!OC - Freeform, I love Simon, Newt - Freeform, Other, Self-Insert, bff simon, kinda selfinsert, nice griever, olono is superior, polite!griever, simon is hot, simon is seggsy, simon the griever - Freeform, this story is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisinprogress1/pseuds/ellisinprogress1
Summary: When a new greenie arrives at the glade and threatens her relationship with Newt, will she find solace with the grievers or be trapped in the maze forever
Relationships: Griever & Original Female Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my storyyyyy I hope y'all enjoy. This is a self insert w me and my friend as two of the characters. Also bestie Simon ;)

I'm sitting at the table inside our hut, Newt is on my left, his head in a book. I'm still eating, I've always been a slow eater, i don't know why. I suppose that's a memory I left when I got here.  
Newt and I have been friends since I first arrived, he was the first person to be nice to me, the first one to care. Not that I need anyone, of course, I've always been okay with being alone. And I prefer it that way. "Are you almost done?" Newt asks me, bored with his book and wanting to talk.  
"Yeah" I say, I put my tray on the pile and leave with Newt, trying not to get called to be on washing up duty.

We manage to escape the chores and leave the dinner hut, reconvening in our usual spot under the apple tree. There's no apples on it, there never has been. But we have called it that since the beginning.  
Newt has his book beside him, along with his bag. I've never seen inside his bag, he mustn't have much in there because no one has personal belongings, and it's small. You couldn't fit anymore that a few things in it. I am, nonetheless, curious.  
I'm fiddling with a piece of grass, half paying attention to it as I wrap it around my fingers. I really should take up a hobby or something to keep me more occupied, Newt has his book, and most of the other gladers have things to do during our downtime (granted we don't get a lot of it, but it would be nice). 

A siren rings out. I cover my ears quick, and so does Newt. He tucks his book under is arm and we both rush out to see what's happening. By the looks of the crowd of people standing round the box, someone has shown up.  
As Newt and I run up, the girl runs off, leaping out of the box and bolting into the wooded area out of sight. Followed by Minho. I don't know Minho very well, we were never that close, but him and Newt were. They still are as it seems because Newt shoves his book into me and starts off behind Minho.  
"What are you doing?" I question him, "Who do you think that girl is?"  
He shakes his head. "I don't know, but I can't let anything bad happen." He says, and before I can get another word in, he's ran off and I'm left holding his book in the middle of the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuhhhh new chapter- idk when Simon is gonna show up, hopefully soon. Enjoy this for now!

A little while later and Newt, Minho and the mysterious girl are still nowhere to be seen. Everyone is standing around, looking at each other, lost. I was the only girl to have shown up in the box, and no-one, including me, had any idea why or how I got here. Of course, they know where I came from (the box, same as everyone else), but everyone was and is lost for an explanation on why a girl showed up. And why a girl hadn't shown up before me. Now we have two girls, and one of them has ran into the forest never to be seen again, and the other has been dumped by her only friend.

I look down at the book in my hands, up until now it has never occurred to me to look in it, I've seen the cover of course, but never inside. Newt is pretty protective of this book. Maybe suspiciously protective.   
I walk away from the group, as everyone is dispersing anyways, and over to the Apple Tree. Now alone, and away from prying eyes (privacy from the rest of the gladers is the least I can do since I'm invading his privacy a little.) I open Newt's book. It looks normal at the beginning, it just a regular book, until I get to where the piece of scrap paper he's using as a bookmark. The page is covered in drawings, all of the same girl. There's ones from the side, and back, and front of her face. One's where she's got her hair up, and ones with her hair down. 

I shut the book, shocked. I had thought Newt was gay, not like I was judging or anything. But if he is straight, and in love with this girl...  
I have so many questions. Like, who is this girl? How does he know her face? Why does he remember her? And why so clearly?

I look over at the box, now only a couple of people standing around it. Everyone must have gone back to what they were doing soon after I did. But still, no sign of Newt, Minho or the girl. I'm getting worried now, it's beginning to get dark, and I don't want to go to sleep without knowing that they're safe.   
I join the rest of the gladers, and get supper before we settle down to sleep. Everyone seems to be a little on edge as they eat, an eerie silence falling over everyone eating at the tables.  
With the darkness settling down around the glade, and the maze doors closing it looks like I'll be going to bed before getting any answers from Newt, or the girl, or anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! leave kudos and comment if you want. also i plan to keep writing so yuhhhh enjoyyyy


End file.
